Build talk:E/Mo Shockwave Undead Farmer
How does this build get moved to untested? :Change the tag at the top of the page to something, forgot exactly to what, just check out some other untested build pages for the code. And this should not be voted upon yet. Dragnmn talk 17:34, 6 November 2007 (CET) I've been testing your build and found it works. Though in hard mode, I ended up with energy problems quite often (especially when there weren't that much enemies left) so I designed this build. It can take on more foes and it's safer. It's a little slower though. For the optional slots I used Crystal Wave and Glyph of Swiftness (for Sliver Armor) I also tried my build with Shockwave instead of Elemental Attunement, though I had some Energy problems. :I don't know about the undead, as I haven't farmed there (I've generally shied away from degen areas), but often Crystal Wave outdamages Shockwave in HM, anyway, due to high armor opponents. The breakpoint is about 27 points per hit after armor reduction using Shockwave (27*3*4=324 vs 106*3=318), so check the numbers as you farm (for reference, I've gotten as little as 21 with Shockwave in some areas). Note that I'm also comparing a normal skill to an elite, so I consider 27 to be a poor baseline. If energy is a minor problem, not a huge one, you could use GoLE on maintained skills and the Glyph of Renewal elite to keep Sliver up forever (so mix the Dervish and Monk variants). --False Prophet 00:27, 15 November 2007 (CET) prof=Elementalist/Dervish EarthMagic=12+3+1 EarthPrayers=8 EnergyStorage=9+1optionaloptionalAura Of EarthArmorAttunementAttunementRegeneration/build --84.84.179.39 17:51, 7 November 2007 (CET) ^^That's me Rickyvantof 17:52, 7 November 2007 (CET) LOL, I was just testing this build before you put it on (the e/d one)I'll upload a HM movie, which shows the build better, I had his movie done by a friend of mine.., Also im testing builds with other professions, to make it more accessable.--Koning Aiden who needs all 200 att points anyway? fixing. 76.19.223.231 23:53, 21 November 2007 (CET) Attributes Your attribute distribution is a lie. 12-11-8? it should be 12-10-8. Templar612 01:03, 25 November 2007 (CET) Is this for hard or normal mode?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:20, 27 November 2007 (CET) I accidently happened upon this build again, and while the attribute distribution now is possible, why 12-9-9 when it could be 12-10(Energy Storage)-8 Having 9 healing prayers doesn't give you any better regeneration from Mending or Breeze. Also the attribute distributions on the variants doesn't use their full potential.Templar612 19:20, 29 December 2007 (EST) Efficient? I occasionally do HM Gates of Kryta runs, and all thats really needed is a 55 monk. Holy damage does double anyway, and you can SoA/Shielding Hands to handle the huge mob. I would test this and compare them, but unfortunately I dont have a level 20 elementalist. Would someone mind figuring that out? 66.32.234.17 16:50, 4 February 2008 (EST) when i run this build in hm i get mixed results, sometimes i can kill them all in a minute and other times i get killed after i kill the 1st hellhound.lothar 11:25, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Gates of Kryta w/ EN release This build works a lot better with the EN release on farming the hellhounds and just outside of that cave on Gates of Kryta on HM: prof=ele/monk earth=16 healing=8 energy=12 air=4Armorof SwiftnessAuraof EarthSandstormBreezeMendingSpirit/build Use a Galigord's Stone Staff or an equivalent. Always use Stoneflesh Aura sometime after you use Glyph of Swiftness, just make sure it takes effect. A good way to keep your skills recharging fast is to use: Glyph of Swiftness -> Stoneflesh Aura -> Sliver Armor -> Glyph of Swiftness -> Sandstorm -> Stoneflesh Aura -> Sliver Armor etc. Sandstorm tends to separate the melee, so Shockwave might be a better choice. --Risus 19:25, 9 February 2008 (EST) Another take on the Sliver build in HM prof=Elementalist/Monk EarthMagic=12+3+1 EnergyStorage=10+1 HealingPrayers=8Flameof RenewalArmor Auraof EarthBreezeMendingSpirit/build I've tested this setup without dropping below 300 health. Armor of Earth helps to keep the Skeleton Rangers' Hunter's Shots from getting beyond the Stoneflesh Aura. It also helps keep any other attacks from ever getting through. This build can efficiently and reliably take on the primary farming group in Gates of Kryta. It can simultaneously take out the larger secondary group that is tacked on by killing the entrance group with no problems. Obsidian Flame, by ignoring armor, can be used to take down the last foe with a low energy cost (at expense of exhaustion; use in combo with Sliver Armor for faster takedown). This build can use any max armor (even without insignias, though where's the fun there), though it still needs a staff with an enchanting mod, preferably Galigord's Stone Staff or equiv. Abased Fear 00:20, 17 March 2008 (EDT) LoD Variation Hi, i'm not quite sure how the skill things work on this wikia, but a much higher damage variant is Light Of Deldrimor instead of Aftershock. at dwarf rank 5 it does 130ish dmg to all foes in the area in HM 23:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Death Nova Is there anyway around the armor ignoring death nova damage? it keeps killing me. ::Try to kill the Zombie Warlocks first. That's what I do. Otherwise they keep on making minions with Death Nova. Zombies > Mesmers > Rangers > * --Firese7en 15:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Utilizing skills from EoTN Elementalist/Ranger Variant (Based on the Ranger build, but better at it) prof=Elementalist/Ranger EarthMagic=12+3+1 WildernessSurvival=11 EnergyStorage=6+3 ResilienceChaserAuraof EarthStrikerUral's HammerArmorof Deldrimor /build Death Novas present no problems with this build. Kill whatever, whenever. Just maintain stoneflesh/Armor of Earth/Melandru's. --Kromedevil 20:11, 4 April 2010 (UTC)